


Because I Want You Too

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: So this is a request from nerdyasgardian for a Reverb/Reader fic where the reader has a one sided crush on Cisco, and after a stressful day, Reverb confronts her. So here it is. It’s a little sexy a little fluffy, and it was a lot of fun to write! Hope you guys like it!





	

“Hey there’s my favorite person!” Cisco announced as you walked into his workshop.

 

You stopped in your tracks, your heart thudding in your chest at his words, coupled with the bright smile on his face at your presence. “Hi Cisco…” you said softly, a blush creeping into your cheeks as he stood up and began to approach you.

 

“Hi,” he said cheerfully, stopping in front of you and putting a hand on either of your shoulders, “I’m so glad you’re here, there’s something very important I’ve been meaning to ask you,” he gave you a serious look and you felt your knees go slightly weak as you hoped and prayed he was about to say what you had been waiting for him to say for the past four months.

 

“What’s that?” you managed to ask, your voice a little shaky but not enough for him to notice, or so you hoped.

 

He looked you in the eye, licking his lips quickly making you almost shudder as you watched him, “Y/N…” he said your name and you thought you could melt under his hands, “….did you eat my stash of Heath bars that I keep in my desk?”

 

You stared at him with a blank expression for a moment, your brain feeling like a scratched disk trying to be read, repeating his question over a thousand times before you spluttered “What?”

 

The serious look remained on his face, but you could see the corners of his mouth fighting not to lift in a smile, “my Heath bars, the ones you love? I had a stash of like four of them in my desk yesterday and I can’t find them,” he shrugged as you continued to stare back at him, your brows furrowing in confusion, “I mean I’m not mad, it’s just y'know…tell me next time?”

 

Your brain finally snapped back to work, your eyes squinting at him as your mouth curved down in a frown, “I didn’t eat your candy bars Cisco,” you snapped at him lightly, “I left before you did last night, remember?”

 

Cisco flinched a little at the harshness of your voice, but then realization dawned on his face, “Oh yeah! You had a headache,” he nodded, then grimaced at you, “sorry, I just thought….you like them so much…”

 

You sighed, unable to stay mad at him for very long, “It’s fine, I do really love Heath bars,” you admitted with a small smile.

 

He grinned back, “Yeah you do,” he agreed with a laugh, “so what brings you to my workshop on this fine day Y/N?” he asked, leaning back against his desk.

 

’I wanted to see you’ You thought, because it was the truth, you loved all your friends on Team Flash, but none of them like you loved Cisco. You’d had a crush on him since you first joined the team four months ago, with his bright smile, and sexy hair, and slim body you just wanted to put your hands on and explore….but he’d been absolutely oblivious to your attention, even joking with you about how you were way out of his league. You had been too shy to correct him, feeling like he wouldn’t believe you if you told him the truth, or worse yet he’d be upset thinking you were mocking him. So you left the subject alone, pining over him privately when you thought nobody was looking or when you were at home alone and would just picture his smiling face, holding you in his arms as you drifted off to sleep. It hurt a little, knowing you might never get to tell him your real feelings, but it was for the good of the team in the end; nothing messed up teamwork more than romantic drama.

 

“I was coming to ask if you were hungry, I was about to run out for some lunch, thought you might want something?” You lied, well half lied, you were about to leave for lunch.

 

Cisco’s eyes lit up, “Yes, I am always hungry,” he replied, “where were you gonna go?”

 

“Sandwich Station, that Deli near Jitters, remember it?”

 

“The place with the amazing Turkey Club sandwiches, uh, yeah!” he laughed reaching into his pocket for his wallet, “I will take one of those and a soda, thanks Y/N,” he pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to you.

 

“No problem,” you said, pocketing the money, “Ok, I should be back in-” you were interrupted as a call came in over the intercom, the voice of a distressed sounding Caitlin making you both freeze.

 

“Cisco, wherever you are, please come to the cortex like…right now,” she said, the sound of a giggle heard in the background.

 

You and him shared a look of concern before rushing to the cortex to find a very cross looking Caitlin, who nodded to a woman lounging on the desk. Lisa Snart.

 

“Hello Cisco, long time no see,” she said, the trademark Snart smirk curling her lips.

 

“H-hey Lisa,” Cisco stuttered, out of the corner of your eye you could see him unconsciously fixing his hair and straightening his shirt, “why-”

 

“Am I here?” she finished for him, “well, you see, I’ve been looking for Lenny all over, and I haven’t been able to find him, so naturally I’m getting a little worried,” she stood up, swishing her hips as she walked up to him, stopping much to close for your comfort as she reached up and tapped him on the nose, “I was hoping you and the super gang could lend me a hand?”

 

“Why?” you asked, your tone a little harsh even to your ears, “What I mean is, why do you think you need our help? He’s a big boy, he can handle himself, can’t he?”

 

Lisa gave you a sour look for a moment, before turning back to pout at Cisco, “it’s been a month Cisco, he’s never been gone this long without at least a text or something letting me know he’s ok,” she took his hand in hers and you had to fight the urge to either vomit, strangle her, or both, “please will you help me?”

 

Cisco was putty in her hands, croaking out a “Sure,” before clearing his throat and elaborating, “yeah, no, of course we’ll help, I mean we kinda need to keep tabs on him to,” he looked to Caitlin for support, but she only glared back at him crossly.

 

“Thank you Cisco!” Lisa squealed, planting a red lipsticked kiss on his cheek that left him with a dopey smile.

 

You heaved a heavy sigh as you watched him follow her around like a lost puppy, your stomach turning uncomfortably at the sight, “I changed my mind Cisco, I’m not going to get lunch, here’s your money back,” you told him, putting the ten on the desk and leaving.

 

The rest of the day you tried to avoid any unnecessary contact with him, Lisa deciding to stick around even after Barry returned and told them all that Len was in fact out time traveling, with a super group for some world saving mission he didn’t want anyone to know about. She hung on him like an old coat, flirting with him like it was her job and she was aiming for a raise. By the end of the day you were so irritated that you decided to go home, making your excuses to Caitlin and Barry about another headache, before making a bee line for the elevators, avoiding saying goodbye to Cisco altogether so as not to snap at him on sight.

 

You got home and crashed almost immediately, the amount of restraint you’d had to exercise that day as you watched your crush get swept off his feet by another woman physically exhausting you. You didn’t even bother changing your clothes, simply taking your jeans and bra off and flopping into bed in your shirt and underwear, wrapping the covers around you as tight as you could to keep the ache in your chest at bay. You almost started to imagine Cisco cuddling you as you always did, but as soon as you pictured his face you heard Lisa’s simpering voice calling his name and shuddered, shaking the image away in disgust. Despite the stress of the day, you fell asleep rather quickly, your dreams a mash up of images: Cisco’s smile, his hands on your shoulders, Lisa’s pouting lips kissing their way down his neck…

 

You sat bolt upright in bed, that particular image shocking you awake with a cry. You glanced at the clock on your bedside table and groaned, it was two in the morning and your body was coursing with anger and adrenaline, you were not getting back to sleep. “Stupid Cisco and his stupid crush on Lisa…” you muttered, getting out of bed. You decided that if sleep was not an option, cartoons and cereal were the next best thing; so still clad in just a shirt and underwear you trudged down the hall towards your kitchen, a scowl on your face as you went. But as you clicked on the light in your living room, you shrieked, clapping a hand over your mouth as the other struggled to pull your shirt down to cover yourself.

 

Stood just on the other side of your apartment door, staring back at you with slightly widened eyes, was Cisco….or was it? “Cisco what the hell are you doing in my apartment at this hour?” you hissed, but as your eyes took in his appearance your brain began to tell you that whoever this was, it was not Cisco. His face was similar enough, but his eyes were lined with black eyeliner, and his hair was up which Cisco never did, and his clothes were far too dark and stylish for the engineer you knew. The smirk he gave you was the final straw, your heart jumping into your throat as you realized just who was standing before you, “You!” you shrieked, “how did you-?! Why are you-?! What are you-?!”

 

“Will you stop shouting?” Reverb asked, making a face, “it is after all, two in the morning,”

 

You stared at him incredulously, your whole body rigid as your mind tried to process that Reverb, whom you had watched die at the hands of Zoom, was alive and well standing in your apartment at two in the morning while you stood in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear before him. “I will shout all I like thank you, this is my apartment and you are trespassing!” you snapped, stomping your foot.

 

He rolled his eyes at you, “Oh please, like you haven’t imagined me coming to you in the middle of the night before,” he said dismissively, earning an embarrassed squeak from you. Sure you might have had the occasional fantasy about him since getting back from Earth 2, after a few glasses of wine and a stressful day, but that was none of his business! He was supposed to be dead anyway!

 

He smirked at you as he watched the mortified look come over your face, “Oh don’t worry gorgeous, I’m flattered, honestly,” he said with a chuckle, “in fact, that’s why I’m here,” he began to approach you, you immediately taking two steps back.

 

“What do you mean that’s why you’re here?” you asked him warily, once again struggling to pull your shirt down a little further.

 

His smirk became a grin, “You understood me perfectly darling, don’t play coy now,” he stopped his advance, looking you up and down, “how kind of you to dress for my arrival, though you’re definitely still wearing far too much,”

 

You felt yourself shudder, “I swear to god if you try to touch me I will punch you in the dick so fast,” you warned him.

 

He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, “Down kitty, I assure you I won’t touch you until you ask,” he said backing up a step, “but you will ask, I’m sure,” he added as you glared at him.

 

“I’d rather die,” you spat as you chanced a step forward, “now give me one good reason why I don’t kick the shit out of you and call The Flash to collect your sorry ass,”

 

He smirked at you again “If I’m honest, I don’t have one,” he admitted with a shrug, “I simply came to this Earth looking for a place to hide out while Zoom is still out there,”

 

You frowned at him, “So you came here and broke into my apartment?!” you asked.

 

“You seemed the most viable option,” he answered honestly, “you’re the only one of your heroic little friends who actually likes me….well, who doesn’t hate me completely,” he amended at your look of disbelief.

 

“Wanna bet?” you asked, but you knew he was right, because he had Cisco’s face, and despite displaying his spectacularly shitty personality when you encountered him on Earth 2, you still felt that maybe there was a part of Cisco in him somewhere.

 

He sighed, a bemused smile on his lips, “Look as much as you would like to deny it, I know it’s true, so can we please forgo this little back and forth bit and get to my offer?”

 

You eyed him suspiciously, “What offer?” you asked, though you knew you would probably regret it.

 

Reverb’s grin returned now, wide as ever, “The one where you allow me to stay here in exchange for me giving you the one thing you want more than anything,” he gestured down to his own body and you frowned at him in confusion.

 

“How spectacularly narcissistic of you, thanks,” you said sarcastically, rolling your eyes, “I have never, nor will I ever want you, so if you-”

 

“That’s not what I meant,” he said, cutting you off.

 

“No?” You asked, “well then enlighten me, what exactly does this gesture mean on your world?” you mimicked his full body hand movement, mocking him.

 

He seemed utterly unaffected by your jab, his head tilting to the side as he looked at you with a predatory glint in his eye. Then without saying a word, he reached up, pulling the hair tie from his hair and shaking it out, before unzipping his brown leather jacket and removing it, revealing a brightly colored graphic t-shirt underneath. “Y/N,” he said, his voice softer than his normal cocky drawl, his eyes still lined taking on an innocent look to them, “I’ve been thinking about you all day,” he stepped towards you, your feet glued to the floor as you stared at him. He looked a little like Cisco before, but now…

 

“I’ve seen how you look at me from across the lab, the special way you smile at me and no one else,” he was inches away now, “I know what it is you want Y/N, and I’m perfectly willing to give it to you,” he reached out and put his hands on your shoulders, your whole body going weak as he smiled at you, “all I ask in return is a place to stay…” he leaned forward, his lips hovering over yours until.

 

“You are sick!” you cried, shoving him away, “you would literally sell your body in exchange for a place to stay?” you asked, embarrassed by how out of breath you sounded from his little act.

 

He stumbled back from you, a look of frustrated confusion on his face, “I’m not selling my body, I’m selling his!” he said in an almost whiny tone, “you’ve been pining over my man child of a doppelganger for months, why push me away?”

 

“Because you’re not him!” you replied pointedly, “if I wanted to have sex with Cisco then I would have sex with Cisco, you are nothing like him, so it would be nothing like I wanted it to be!”

 

He growled slightly, “I could try to be!” He cried, and at that moment you felt a pang of sympathy for him. He had gone through all this work to try to be like Cisco, all this effort with his clothes, his voice, even though he knew you’d thought about him specifically in more than one of your fantasies.

 

You gave him a look of pure curiosity as you asked “You don’t want me to see you as Cisco do you?”

 

He froze, fear flashing in his eyes at your question, “What are you talking about?” he asked, trying and failing to sound oblivious.

 

You’re eyes softened on him as you realized exactly why he’d come to you for help, taking a step towards him, “When I met you on your Earth, you said Cisco was lucky to have me around, and you kept looking at me when you spoke to him; now you’re here, in my apartment, seeking sanctuary from Zoom when you could have just as easily gone to Cisco, or fended for yourself. You knew that I like Cisco so you thought if you pretended to be him I would let you stay, but you don’t want me to want you as Cisco do you? You want me to want you, Reverb, Francisco Ramon…” you took another step forward, a smile playing on your lips, “you have a crush on me don’t you?”

 

He shook his head, donning an aloof expression, “I don’t know what you’re talking abou – Mmm!” you cut him off with a kiss, his hands instinctively finding your hips as he sighed against your mouth.

You pulled back to look at him with a smile, “You understood me perfectly darling, don’t play coy,” you said repeating his words from before, “you came here because you like me, the fact that I could help you was just an added bonus.”

 

He stared at you, his eyes wide and searching, a vulnerability about him that you found tremendously endearing, “So that’s the deal then, you let me stay here so long as I keep pretending to be him?”

 

You frowned, shaking your head quickly, “Absolutely not,” you said, but as the fear started to fill his eyes you went on, “I’ll let you stay here so long as you are honest, with me and with yourself,” you reached for his wrist, tugging at the hair tie he’d stored there and gently reaching around his head to tie his hair up once more, “you stop pretending and be Francisco Ramon, and maybe, just maybe, I’ll ask you to touch me like you want me to.”

 

The look of utter surprise on his face made you giggle, the sound earning a smile from him, “You’re serious, you’ll let me stay if I’m honest with you?” you nodded, and he smiled wider, “well then, Y/N,” he reached down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head to reveal a black sleeveless under shirt beneath it, “in answer to your question, yes, I have a crush on you, and if and when you ask me to touch you, know that I will be thrilled to do as you ask,”

 

You grinned at him, blushing slightly at the thought, “I’ll keep that in mind,” you said, taking hold of his hand, “but for now, I would like to go back to sleep, and I need someone to keep me warm,” you turned on your heels then and headed back to your room, tugging a smiling Reverb behind you.


End file.
